Road or rail vehicle bodies are known in the state of the art.
Document GB 315 685 describes a vehicle framework comprising load-carrying structural elements (a, h, f, p, g) for a vehicle body extending radially to the longitudinal axis of the body and suitable for being associated with structural elements (d) parallel to said longitudinal axis of said body in which said load-carrying structural elements are constituted by at least one flat strip (a, h, f, p, g).
A drawback of that prior art framework is that the load-carrying structure does not make it possible to make non-plane faces in a simple manner.
Document CH 285 666 describes a traditional assembly of hollow section members, the window pier structure also being stiffened by hollow section members.
The embodiment defined is very little used, industrially speaking.
Documents EP 0 605 366 in the name of FIAT FERROVIARIA S.p.A. and EP 0 672 567 in the name of HITACHI LTD relate to a rail vehicle body obtained by assembling hollow section members.
A drawback of that technology is that it requires the hollow section members to have the same length as the vehicle.
Another drawback of that technology is that it is expensive.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,313 in the name of Centro Ricerche Fiat S.p.A. describes a body structure constituted by assembling together two half-roofs and a lower portion having the length of the body.
The structure extending between two window piers using plane strips that are curved on their edges for stiffening purposes.
A drawback of that technology is that it is complex to implement.